LinerBoy
: A mecha created by Mondo Tatsumi with some assistance from Kyoko Hayase which transforms from the MaxLiner/Shuttle. Unlike GoGoFive's other mecha, LinerBoy is equipped with an A.I. unit that not only allows it to function without a pilot but also gives it a voice and personality of its own, essentially making it the "sixth" of the Tatsumi siblings. An extremely fast and agile machine, LinerBoy was powered by a series of solar panels built into its body, allowing it to remain active as long as it was exposed to sunlight. The unfortunate downside to this was that if deprived of sunlight, LinerBoy would rapidly lose power to the point of being rendered nonfunctional. LinerBoy is armed with the , a shield equipped with two laser cannons, attacks with the , and can perform a combo finisher with Grand Liner called Liner Combo where Grand Liner tosses LinerBoy at the opponent while LinerBoy fires an obliterating Salvo from his Blaster Shield. LinerBoy's body was destroyed in the finale by the Grand Witch Grandiene-possessed Dark King Zylpheeza and Salamandes Dragon. Luckily the A.I. unit was able to survive the destruction, though it is unknown if it was ever rebuilt. In Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, Max Shuttle and Victory Robo were later pulled into the near future to help battle Boribaru who had fused with Pierre to become PierreBori, and subsequently returned to their proper time. Its suit actor was Yūichi Hachisuka. Appearances: GoGoFive Episodes 21-22, 24, 26-28, 31-32, 39-40, 43, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. Max Liner/Shuttle / : LinerBoy's vehicle modes. Max Liner is modelled after a bullet train and is the default vehicle mode when launched from Bay/Area 55. From there, it transforms into Max Shuttle and flies to wherever a battle is taking place. Max Shuttle is armed with two laser guns beneath its nose and when the command is given, it flies into space where it absorbs enough solar energy to transform into LinerBoy as it descends back to Earth. In the Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive special, the Max Shuttle helped transport the GoLiners loaded with the 99 Machines from the past before returning with them once the battle was over. Appearances: GoGoFive Episodes 21-37, 39-43, 45, 48-50, Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive. Max Victory Robo : When the V-Mode Braces are inserted into the 99-Machines' consoles and the command is typed in, Max Shuttle breaks apart into armor that attaches to Victory Robo to form Max Victory Robo. In this form, Max Victory Robo gains jets in its feet that provide increased speed and agility as well as LinerBoy's solar panels which supply it with constant power from solar energy and are also able to absorb power from Psyma energy blasts with its Max Nova Absorption. Armaments include the MaxCannons mounted on its arms, LinerBoy's Blaster Shield mounted on its chest, Green Hover's Impacter Guns which have been rotated forward and the retractable Max Nova Cannons on its hips. It's finisher is the Max Nova where, after using Max Absorbtion to reach full power, it fires all of its weapons at once to obliterate the opponent. Max Victory Robo was blown to pieces in the finale when Matoi Tatsumi moved it in the way of a blast shot by Destruction God Zylpheeza II and Destruction God Salamandes Dragon to protect a building where Daimon and Matsuri Tatsumi were rescuing a group of children. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Max Victory Robo helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Appearances: GoGoFive Episodes 22-23, 25-31, 33, 35, 40, 42-43, 48-50. Space GoLiner By linking MaxShuttle up with the GoLiners (which are loaded with the Mars Machines) and attaching the Mars Cannon to the back of GoLiner 5, the GogoFive are able to form Space GoLiner which they use to travel into space with the command in order to deploy and use the Mars Machines. In Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, a slightly different version of this formation was used where the Max Shuttle carried the GoLiners (that were loaded with the 99 Machines) through the time portal on TimeRobo Alpha's chest from the past to present, so the GoGoFive could form Victory Robo to help defeat PierreBori before returning afterwards. Behind the scenes Portrayal Liner Boy was voiced by . His suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. Trivia Liner Boy was possibly inspired by the Decepticon Astrotrain of the Transformers franchise who could transform from robot to shuttle to locomotive. See Also Category:Mecha (GoGoFive) Category:Boy Robo Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Allies